


God Bless Rihanna

by impressmyism



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: And other celebs are talked about as well but they don't have a part in this, M/M, Other queens mentioned, Rihanna gets a shoutout too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impressmyism/pseuds/impressmyism
Summary: Plot bunnies told me to write something about Vanjie going to the recent Savage X Fenty show and how... maybe, it brings two people back together. Also this is slight AU from Brock not going to the after party and obviously post 2019 NY Drag Con.





	God Bless Rihanna

Vanjie collapsed onto the bed in a bit of a daze.  
  
The night decided to give her, no, owe her a change of scenery and she found herself in the front row of the Savage x Fenty show, glammed out, stars in her eyes at seeing one of her idols, Rihanna, _the_ badgalriri, in front of her.  
  
After Drag Con and the stress and overwhelming feeling she felt before, during and afterwards took a toll on her on all levels. It wasn’t the fans, it wasn’t the long line, hell it wasn’t even wearing those damn shoes and then getting tired of them later on in the day.  
  
Her stress came from a certain booth where a certain ex was hiding.  
  
"Hiding" being the correct term.  
  
It hurt so much for Vanjie. Everything since that damned “branjie funeral” was hurtful. But this isn’t what she wanted. It was what Brooke wanted. And whatever Brooke wanted, went. So that meant barely any communication, no texts often, there was no facetime and during the con, nothing at all.  
  
_ Fuck that ho_, was now Vanjie’s motto.  
  
And to spend one night without anyone asking her about Brooke was the best thing to happen to her.  
  
Now the show was over, the after party was over and she was back in her hotel room on a fucking high of experiencing New York Fashion Week for once in her life. It was just one show but damn, now she understood why Aquaria mentioned “it goes to fucking fast” in a text earlier. No one knew Vanjie would go to the show except her mama, Jason, and Aquaria, and because of the strict restrictions of no photos during the show, Vanjie promptly forgot about her phone after meeting others…  
  
… like Normani who was even more stunning in person.  
  
Other celebs that Vanjie followed from afar aka on social media were there like Saweetie, Tierra Wack, Halsey, Joan Smalls, Cara Delevigne, Slick fucking Woods and sighed when she saw a familiar face, Milk, in the vicinity too… and Vanjie felt… wanted. She felt loved when these people were approaching her, welcoming her, saying how much they loved and adored her and ironically, she could do better than that tall Canadian boy.  
  
The show was beautiful with all the different colored lights and very… Broadway. Vanjie internally squealed when Rihanna opened the show but smiled so big and wished she could take a photo of this moment.  
  
Photo of this moment… shit, her phone was still in her bag!  
  
She scrambled off the bed, almost tripping over herself in those damn thigh high laced up shoes, finding her phone buried at the bottom of the bag, half charged but enough to scroll through all these missing messages. Monet was the first text shown, all in emojis of her excitement and in response, Vanjie sent similar emojis back, laughing in the process.  
  
Her mom, Aquaria, Jason… and tons of Instagram tags frequented her time before she decided to scrub the makeup off and transform back into Jose.  
  
It was easier when she’s Vanjie, everything was a bit easier. Jose came with so much baggage that at this point she was tired of carrying. She was tired of being Jose. Jose was nothing but drama and heartache.  
  
As her face revealed the man underneath, using multiple makeup wipes and cleaners to remove all sources of makeup and the glamour, his phone lit up and vibrated, the phone’s way of saying new message. Who the hell could it be, it was 2 in the morning. Vanjie’s heart stopped when he saw who it was. And it was one of ten messages she hadn’t gotten to yet.  
  
It was Brock. And he’d been texting him through the show.  
  
** _Brock._ **  
**Wednesday 2:15 AM**  
Did you get back safe? I think… I think I want to see you.  
  
Vanjie’s eyes grew bigger but not as big as saucers. She scrolled down further with the click-click of her nails hitting the screen.  
  
**Wednesday 2:00 AM**  
Did I tell you you looked beautiful tonight? I think I did. Hahahaha the nyquil is fucking magical  
  
**Wednesday 1:49 AM**  
I saw Cara. She said she saw you at the show. I’m jealous. She saw you and I can’t even see you.  
  
**Wednesday: 1:15 AM**  
I miss you.  
  
**Wednesday 12:40 AM**  
I miss you.  
  
**Tuesday 11:30 PM**  
How did I not know about this? I hate not knowing this. I hate not knowing what’s going on in your life.  
  
**Tuesday 11:25 PM**  
Is it true? You’re at fashion week? Fuck…  
  
Vanjie didn’t know how much more he could read. When Brooke was… when Brooke was sick or in a crazy vulnerable state, this more needy, affectionate side emerged out and she loved that side of him. He might still be sick, he didn’t know since he didn’t reach out. Hell, Vanjie had to learn that from Courtney’s twitter. Now he knew what it felt like to be out of someone’s life, missing moments from their life.  
  
He went against his own judgement and texted back.  
  
**Wednesday 2:25 AM**  
Think  
Or you know?  
  
It sent immediately and she sat down his phone on the vanity of the bathroom, pulling off the wig and let out a deep sigh. It was hot as hell underneath that thing tonight.  
  
His phone lit up with new message.  
  
**Wednesday 2:26 AM**  
I know. I’ll leave the door unlocked. Please come.  
  
_Fuck. Fuck._ “Fuck” was the only thing that came out from his mouth and he left the message on read.  
  
In about ten minutes later, he had successfully de-dragged and got into something more comfortable and rubbed his face and picked up to text.  
  
**Wednesday 2:33 AM**  
Is the offer still…  
Available?  
  
Immediate response.  
  
**Wednesday 2:33 AM**  
You know it is  
  
\--  
  
  
Vanjie muddled up some courage and shoved the key card into his back pocket and his phone. Dressed in sweats and a shirt, an actual shirt with red Jordans, he made his way out of his room and straight to the elevator to go up one floor to Brooke’s. Drag Con had basically rented out the hotel to all the queens and their team and it must have been a cruel joke to have himself a floor below Brooke… always got to top.  
  
The elevator ride seemed like forever and Vanjie felt butterflies pool in his stomach as the car slowly rose up to the 14th floor. Scenarios and feelings were running through her mind, she couldn’t understand them but huddled in the corner of the elevator until it came to a complete stop, dinged and open its doors to a sign of which way the rooms were.  
  
Brooke was in room 1426 which was to the right and with a brightly lit hallway and small table that carried some fruit.  
  
His stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten since before the show. He grabbed an apple on the way to the room. It was unlocked and slightly ajar and he heard the faintest sounds of a television on. So why the fuck was he afraid to walk in the door? Vanjie hesitated not once, not twice but three times, deep in his hazed thoughts, he almost didn’t realize that a voice came from inside.  
  
“Jose,” it was Brooke… well Brock at this point, from inside the room. “Stop blocking the damn light and bring your ass in here!”  
  
His voice was still a bit rough from being sick but he sounded fine.  
  
Both of them were now in the same space, staring at each other. Brock looked like himself since the last time they “saw” each other though he was wearing a black mesh shirt, sitting in bed, up against the pillows and smiled.  
  
“Is it safe to come closer or do I need one of those damn face masks?” Vanjie broke the ice and Brock was thankful for that. Both of them laughed together and it felt… normal. It felt easy.  
  
Brock patted the empty side of the bed and Vanjie more or less leaped onto it, face down this time. “I couldn’t do that on my own bed, mama would kill me for leaving makeup behind on ‘these expensive but cheap ass sheets’', Vanjie quoted his mother, down to the accent, causing Brock to smile at the fiery woman working Vanj’s booth during drag con.  
  
He immediately reached out and rubbed his ex’s back affectionately, signaling something in Vanjie that he hadn’t felt in months.  
  
“So, you missed me huh?” Vanjie mumbled against the pillows but Brock heard it loud and clear.  
  
“Yeah,” Brock hesitated. “I did. I missed you so much.”  
  
Vanjie pulled his head up. “Why now?”  
  
Brock sighed and pulled the other close to him, basically wanted him in his arms. “I’m an idiot, Jose, and you know that. I’m not, I’m not good with my feelings. I guess seeing you out there tonight, looking so goddamn beautiful and I…” Brock trailed off, wondering if he should or could continue his thoughts.  
  
“But you what?” Vanjie urged him on, in-taking the scent he had missed for so long.  
  
“I thought if all that shit didn’t go down between us on that tour, I could… have been there next to you on that carpet. I would have been great arm candy,” Brock laughed to ease the tension in the room, rubbing his head in the process.  
  
“Is that what you wanna be now?” Vanjie looked up at him with those doe eyes of his. “My arm candy? It’s a step up from friends, don’t think your ass is ready for it.”  
  
Brock mocked a gasp as if to say “how dare you”. “I am more than qualified to be your arm candy. I’m qualified to be your boyfriend again!” Vanjie’s eyebrow raised at that statement.  
  
Maybe it was the nyquil or maybe it was a late hour but Brock’s word vomit just came on coming. “I missed you so much, Jose, you just don’t fucking know. I’ve been thinking about you, I’ve had these dreams about you, I got so close Sunday to just racing over to you at Drag Con but I felt like I was gonna pass out if I did anything. I know it was my idea for us to just… take a step back but these days, weeks, without you have been terrible.”  
  
Brock looked away to look down at their current joined hands and he moved to interlock them. He hesitated in case Vanjie would jerk away but he didn’t. “You still want somebody who’s still trying to figure shit out?”  
  
“Bish, I always wanted you. Just wondered if your ho ass wanted me back.” Vanjie commented, chuckling. “You’re so good at closing yourself off, sometimes I thought I might have imagined it. It wouldn’t be the first time.” He groaned and then shifted to lay back against the sheets and looked up at the ceiling. “We’re still fucked up, ain’t we?”  
  
“We can be fucked up together.” Brock moved positions to get in between Vanjie’s legs, propping himself up there. “So what do you say? Wanna try again with little ole me?” He pouted and Vanjie grinned. She couldn’t resist him, never could say no. It was a fault on her part.  
  
“Ain’t nothin little about you,” his nailed thumb brushed against Brock’s eager lips before they met in a very long overdue, passionate kiss. Many, many, many kisses later, Brock rested his forehead down and sighed. “We should send Rihanna flowers.”  
  
“What for?” Vanjie exclaimed, thrown off guard by the suggestion.  
  
“For doing the impossible. Bringing us together again.”  
  
“Not a fruit basket thing?”  
  
“Why would we send fruit?” Brock wondered back.  
  
“She gotta eat!” Vanjie laughed and Brock tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn’t. This is what he missed so much, this kind of normalcy, these interactions that brightened his day. He hadn’t laughed so much and so hard in a long time. “What they call ‘em… edible something?”  
  
“Edible Arrangements, I’ll think about that.”  
  
“Well think about sending me one when I’m on the road. I want that.” Vanjie watched as Brock slipped his own shirt off his head, and then was definitely tugging on Jose’s to get off.  
  
“No nudes, just fruit and chocolate?” Brock finally got the shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind him to land on the floor. He smirked down at his familiar lover, friend, boyfriend and kissed those lips again.  
  
“Don’t get crazy, baby,” Vanjie wrapped his legs around Brock, trapping him. “Send whatever you like.”  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Vanjie was wrapped up like a burrito in the sheets of a bed that wasn’t his. His body ached a bit, the good kind of ache and he rolled over slightly to bump into another shape next to him.  
  
“I thought it was all a dream. It can’t be if the lower half of me is exhausted,” and out of that, Brock chuckled. "You wore me out!"  
  
“I had to make up for lost time.” Brock said with an innocent tone but Vanjie didn’t buy it.  
  
“What are you doing?” Vanjie asked, watching his boyfriend (that never got old) on his phone and caught a glimpse that it was around 7 am.  
  
“Finding edible arrangements. We’re really doing this.” Vanjie shook his head and hid it under some pillows.  
  
“God bless Rihanna,” he muffled as Brock found the correct information to indeed send Rihanna something as a thank you.  
  
\--  
  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often but I will say B&V definitely gets the creative juices flowing (ew). I just had the urge to write something about these two, we are definitely deprived so this is what I saw in my head. I also changed the pronouns for Vanjie from she (in drag) to he (out of it) so hopefully that clears up some things too.
> 
> You can also follow me at @impressionism on tumblr, I'm friendly I swear!


End file.
